1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disc drive heat sink and sound absorbing frame, and the inventive device effectively removes heat and absorbs the sound generated by a computer hard disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional computer hard disc drive (HDD) (30) is rectangular and comprises a body (not numbered) and a HDD housing. The body has a hard memory disc (not numbered) and a circuit board (not numbered). The body of HDD (30) comprises a top (not numbered), a bottom (not numbered). The HDD housing encloses the body and comprises a top cover (not numbered) and a bottom cover (34), and the bottom cover (34) has a rectangular recess (38) and multiple screw holes (36). The top cover is attached on the top of body of the HDD (30) to protect the memory disc. The bottom cover (34) is securely attached to the bottom of the body of the HDD (30) to protect the circuit board. The HDD (30) is securely mounted in a computer housing.
When power is supplied to the HDD (30), the disc in the top of the HDD (30) starts to rotate, and the disc rotation generates heat. Part of the heat is transferred to the HDD housing. Then the heat is radiated from the top cover of the HDD housing to the surrounding air so part of the heat is removed from the HDD housing. The rest of the heat dissipated is transferred to the bottom cover (34), and the bottom cover (34) radiates the heat into the surrounding air to release the heat. However, dissipating the hot air created by the HDD (30) to the surrounding cold air is a slow process. Furthermore, the temperature of the air surrounding the HDD (30) within the computer housing increases as time passes. Therefore, the longer the HDD (30) operates, the slower the heat dissipates. The disadvantage of the conventional HDD is that the heat dissipation from the top cover and the bottom cover (34) is not very efficiency because of the limited surface area. Moreover, the heat from the HDD (30) builds up in the air within the computer housing, and the temperature within the computer housing goes up. Furthermore, the heat in the air within the computer housing around the HDD (30) is hard to exchange with the cold air outside the computer housing.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provide a sound absorbing frame device in combination with a heat sink assembly for a computer hard disc drive to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved sound absorbing frame in combination with a heat sink assembly for a computer hard disc drive (HDD). The inventive device removes the heat very efficiently and absorbs the sound created from the HDD when power is supplied to the computer HDD.
To accomplish the foregoing objective, the inventive feature comprises mounting a sound absorbing frame and a heat sink assembly on the computer HDD.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.